Carlos Pinto
Venezolano |pais = Venezuela |estado = Activo|facebook = CarlosPintoDoblaje|ingreso_doblaje = Año 2013}} Carlos Pinto es un actor de doblaje venezolano, egresado de los cursos de Renzo Jiménez, Marisol Durán y el curso de Sincronizados dirigido por Juan Díaz y Merylin García. Inició en el mundo del doblaje en el año 2013, inspirado principalmente por el doblaje de animes y animaciones. Actualmente reside en Argentina. TTG-StickyJoe.png| Joe el pegajoso en Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción, es literalmente su personaje más conocido en la actualidad. Tyler_Henry.jpg‎| Tyler Henry en Hollywood Medium Jaime reyes bbea.png| Escarabajo azul en DC COMICS Siggrande8.PNG| Syd Vinicius en Hermano de Jorel. DrSteinCE.JPG|Dr. Franken Stain en Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos). Kidosendokai.png|kido en Campeones Sendokai. Espía Arbol.png| Espia del Arbol en Sonic Boom. Howe2.jpg|Howe en El peor año de mi vida, ¡Otra vez!. Naraku.png|Naraku en Inuyasha El castillo al otro lado del espejo. LEC Saya.png|Saya en Inuyasha La espada conquistadora. Centipeetle.png|Cienpiés en Steven Universe PerrocopteroSU.JPG|Perrocoptero en Steven Universe Camden.png|Camden en Clarence Jay Static.png| Jay en Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante. Mikey Static.png| Mickey en Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante. BAOAVictor.png| Victor Zsasz en Batman: Ataque a Arkham. Wayne-olly-character-main-550x510.png|Olly Timbers en El edificio Wayne (Serie de TV) LJLV Linternzarro.jpg| Linterzarro en DC Superhéroes Lego: Liga de la Justicia vs. Liga de Bizarro. Filmografía Documentales *Kai Lenny en Wild hawaii land *Voces adicionales en Yo soy Bruce Lee *Joao Carlos en Mata Mata Series tipo documental *Voces adicionales en No tan Obvio *Nico, voces adicionales en Grandes pequeños *Jeremy en Yukon Gold *Moisés, Voces adicionales en The real housewives of New jersey *Warden oberg, voces adicionales en Wild Justice *Voces adicionales en How Human are you *Animal/Voces adicionales en Porter Ridge *Los Alpes italianos en invierno - Voces adicionales *Tatuaje del odio - Pastor Gary *Bodas increibles - Pastor *Testigos cerrados / Testigos de guerra - Voces adicionales *Drugs Inc - Voces adicionales *Cazador de juguetes - Dave *Locuras animales - Voces adicionales *The real house wife of orange country - Ryan, Voces adicionales * Jefe en cubierto Canada - Sina * Alaska or die (Alaska fin de los días) - Davi * Hollywood Medium with Tyler Henry - Tyler Henry * Wild Things with Dominic Monaghan - Dominic Monaghan Anime * Saya en Inuyasha La espada conquistadora (Película 3) * Naraku en Inuyasha El castillo al otro lado del espejo (Película 2) Series de TV *Maquinista, voces adicionales en Hell on Wheels *Voces adicionales en Ninja Warrior *Voces adicionales en Brooklyn: Precinto 99 *Voces adicionales en El proyecto Mindy *Howe en El peor año de mi vida, otra vez *Voces adicionales en Hunted *Kagan, Hombre 1, Hombre 2, Hombre 3, Hombre 4, Hombre 5, Hombre 6, Hombre 7, Hombre 8, Hombre 9, Hombre 10, Hombre 11, Hombre 12, Hombre 13, Hombre 14, Hombre 15, Hombre 16, Voces adicionales.en El transportador (La serie) *Jimmy, Voces adicionales. Julian (Cuarta temporada) en Bates Motel (segunda temporada) *Silas, Voces adicionales en Äkta människor / Real humans * Brendelius, Simon en Johan Falk * Chico guapo de octavo grado / Stephen Powers en 100 cosas para hacer antes de High School * Tyler Henry (Primera Voz) en Hollywood Médium * Melih / Osman en Karadayi * Ziggy en Hoopla Doopla * Sean (Shon) en Married at first sight (Casados a primera vista) segunda temporada * Mondo Guerra / Ben Vudo en Project Runway * Felipe en Versailles * Alik en Made in Chelsea * David en Married at first sigh (tercera temporada) * Charlie Smith en Class (serie 2016) * Zac Young en Bakers vs Fakers * Zac Young en Dulces tentaciones Series animadas *Stinky Joe (El apestoso Joe)/ El hombre/Tortuga 2/Conejo de Pascua en Los Jóvenes titanes en acción * Gani, Boobae, Voces adicionales en Tayo, El pequeño autobus * Tiburón, Nyao en Pororo, El pequeño pingüino * Vincenzo en World of Winx * Voces adicionales, Pastelillo (versión araña) en Xiaolin Chronicles *Chunk / Perrocoptero / Ciempiés (gestos, temp. 3-) / Voces adicionales en Steven Universe *Banana V, Oficial banana, voces adicionales (segunda temporada) en La naranja molesta *Voces adicionales en Dora la exploradora *Vampiro / Voces adicionales en Winx Club *Cerdo Elegante (Cap 10), Voces adicionales en Numb Chucks *Kido (Segunda temporada) en Campeones Sendokai *Zyros, Voces adicionales en El pequeño reino de Ben y Holly *Jay / Mickey en Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante *Cavernícola Jim / Hombre acuático en Dr. Pantástico *Vladimir / Alvarez / Voces diversas en Zip Zip *Espía del árbol / Voces adicionales en Sonic Boom *Sir Entrenador en Nella: Una princesa valiente *Voces adicionales (Segunda temporada) en Yoohoo y sus amigos *Voces adicionales en Inspector Gadget (2015) *Syd Vinicius en Hermano de Jorel *Salvador / Voces adicionales en La pandilla de la selva *Candem/Voces adicionales en Clarence *Cartero Norton en Bob Esponja *Jevan en Mi amigo Harry *Jazz en Crocadoo (doblaje venezolano) *Rodney en La casa de Gloria *Obos en Sherm! *Dr. Franken Stain en Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) *Kathy con K, Blister en Harvey Beaks *Escarabajo Azul, Sr. Mente en Justice League Action *Badge en Escuadrón Mordisco *Olly Timbers en El edificio Wayne *Trap en Geronimo Stilton (Tercera temporada Netflix) *Howie en Now you know (Ya lo sabes) *Chirp - Patito *Letreros / Tony en Confía en mí soy un genio *Bow / Scoop en Little's Pet Shop Películas animadas Jake T. Austin *Escarabajo azul (2017) en Los Jóvenes Titanes: El contrato de Judas *Escarabajo azul (2016) en Liga de la Justicia y Jóvenes Titanes: Unión en acción Otros *Voces adicionales en Son of Batman *Voces adicionales en Batman: Assault on Arkham *Wally en Mighty mighty monster 3 *Voces adicionales en Batman vs. Robin * Linterzarro en Liga de la justicia vs Liga de Bizarro * Tarisko en Dixie y la Rebelión Zombie * Voces adicionales en Batman bad blood Películas de anime *Naraku (Toshiyuki Morikawa) en Inuyasha la película 2: El castillo de los sueños en el espejo *Saya (Kaneta Kimotsuki) en Inuyasha la película 3:La espada conquistadora Películas *Voces adicionales en Russian roulette *Joe, Voces adicionales en Tsunami the aftermath *Voces adicionales en My gal sunday *Voces adicionales en Red Snow *Voces adicionales en Hearts on fire *Jared en Buscando un amigo *Voces adicionales en Mystery cruse / Crusero misterioso *Charlie / Kyle en Fat Camp Novelas * Ricardo en El beso del escorpión Dirección de doblaje *Sonic Boom (eps. 16-48) Operación técnica *Sonic Boom (eps. 16-48) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Albatros Studios *Angostura Films *Dolby Audio Video *Etcétera Group *Estudios Backstage *VC Medios Venezuela *The Kitchen Inc. Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela